Tubbs and edward
"Lines and lines and lines . . . " - Tubbs' last words. "Going somewhere local?" - Edward greets co-creator Jeremy Dyson. Tubbs and Edward are two characters in the cult BBC sitcom, the League of Gentlemen. Their full name are Tulip and Edward Tattsyrup. They are played by Steve Pemberton and Reece Shearsmith, respectively. Tubbs and Edward own the "local" shop of Royston Vasey and thus, view themselves and their shop as purely local. However, the shop is situated on a hill behind the town, and is hardly ever visited, as the residents of Royston Vasey either don't know of its existence or know better than to go there. They're among the programme's most iconic characters, particularly with their squashed, pig-like noses. Tubbs spends her time in the front of the shop, and greets customers as they enter. She's also paranoid that customers will either steal their "precious things" or sexually abuse her. Edward is the cleverer and more dominant, and tends to pull the wool over Tubbs' eyes, convincing her there is no world outside the town. Tubbs and Edward fiercely guard their shop against non-locals and will happily stoop to the level of murder to keep the "strangers" out. They have sacrificially burnt a hiker and a policeman and harassed two road builders as well. Edward also killed a chimpanzee, a goat and a pig, spliced them together and buried them in a construction quarry, hoping to scare away the road builders. They also have a son called David Tattsyrup (played by Mark Gatiss), who left Royston Vasey to go to university in London. David planned to have a main road built through the town to bring him and his parents closer. However Edward somehow changed David's mind and made him local. It seems the transition effected David in a more obscene way, transforming him into a man-beast which the couple had to lock away in the attic. In series 2, Tubbs and Edward tried to find a wife for David - a "no-tail". They eventually married him with Barbara, the owner of Bab's Cabs. However, a hysterical mob appeared and burnt down the shop, with Tubbs, Edward and David still inside. Tubbs and Edward miraculously survived and planned to leave to find another town. However, the road they took was actually the railroad, and they were hit by a train. Despite this, Tubbs and Edward returned in the League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse, in which they tried to persuade show writer Jeremy Dyson (Michael Sheen) not to cancel the show. By the end though, they were seen in the Church standing next to Papa Lazarou. It seems by being free of the writers' influence Tubbs and Edward became more tolerant to non-locals Tubbs and Edward were inspired by a woman who owned a shop the League visited, and was terrified they'd try and rob her. They later became part of their live act, in which Steve Pemberton and Reece Shearsmith would put sellotape on their noses to give them their iconic look. The scene where they harass a hiker was planned as a one-off to introduce the show. However, this was followed by a scene inspired by ''The Wicker Man. ''This gave them the idea to use them as main characters.